1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for preventing blockage of streams and culverts by beavers. It has long been known that ecologically beavers as dam builders have been effective in maintaining water supplies and creating vegetation changes. However, in more civilized lands and forests and along road-ways, beavers create problems of flooding by artificially raising the levels of waterways. A particular problem occurs when beavers block road culverts, raising the level of the water adjacent to highways and flooding the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been used to stop the animals, such as dynamiting or transporting the animals to other wilderness areas or placing barriers or grates in front of the culverts. The use of a grate across the front of a culvert does not eliminate the problem of flooding, but makes maintenance easier, since the beaver does not have the opportunity to block the interior of the culvert. However, the grate type of block known in the art must be constantly maintained and debris removed as beavers will continue to reconstruct the dams or dykes, after man has removed them.